The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by Mople
Summary: The 54th year of the Hunger Games brings you 24 stories to tell as they fight to the death. Who will be crowned victor?
1. Where it all starts

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

THE PRE-GAMES:

Gertrude Leighan, District 9:

My dress is a simple white which hangs at my knees. My shoes are silver-slip ons and my blonde hair flows out down to my shoulders. Reaping day is the one day where I wear this pointless rubbish. Beauty was never my thing. Everybody says I'm pretty. I don't care. Life is too short for looking good.

I walk out to the square. The other thirteen-year olds filed into our respective area. My older sister is in the seventeen-year old area. We catch each other's gaze and she smiles. I force one in return. But my name is in 36 times and there's a high chance I will be reaped. My sister needs to live. She helps protect all the children who are struggling with poverty, and nobody else is willing to take the job. I'm prepared to volunteer if I have too.

Evelyn Hatter, the District 9 escort, pipes the whole "Happy Hunger Games...blah...blah...May the odds be ever in your favour...blah...blah...blah...Ladies First...blah...blah...blah...Gertrude Leighan...blah...blah... WHAT?

My name, ME? I get lost in some sort of trance, desperately trying to process what is happening. Evelyn's voice brings me back to reality.

"Gertrude? Come on up!" she says. My feet begin to move without me willing them. I walk right up onto the stage. Evelyn then asks for volunteers. I mouth to my sister not to. She obeys. Then Evelyn reaps the boys. A boy named Isaac volunteers for a young, wailing boy. He walks up to the stage, his face devoid of emotion. I don't blame him. Nobody that young should be killed.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

In custody, first my parents and sister walk into the room. I embrace them immediately without a word. My sister speaks first.

"You can win. You can fight," she says with hope in her eyes. Though it's untrue, I reply:

"Yes, maybe I can." I fight back the tears in my eyes. My parents speak next.

"Just remember, we will be rooting for you the whole way. And we love you so, so, much."

With that their time was up and they had to leave. I sit in the room, working out a strategy. Act arrogant, scared, like I don't care, or just be myself. Which one? I also need a sword. There will certainly be one. Almost every year swords are used. If I have the guts to go in to the mouth of the golden Cornucopia and risk death from the ones with ranged weapons? I really don't know. But whatever it is, I'd better decide fast. Me and my district partner, Olivia, board the train.


	2. The Journey into Death

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

THE PRE-GAMES:

 **The first chapter was short and boring, but this one is hopefully better! As I said, not everyone will be met until the Games, but get to know the ones you do meet! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

My chance to be rich and famous. My dream. I try and put the fact that I have a 1/24 chance of dying, but that's not important right now. What's important is that I'm here and I'm going to be in the arena.

My mentor is called Gloss. He won his Games the year after his sister, Cashmere. I can't wait to work with him. I saw his Games. He was absolutely brutal. He killed six of the twelve tributes in the bloodbath of his Games. As he strides into the room, I notice how laid back he is. He's probably sold all around the Capitol. He sits down and begins talking. My district partner, Garth, sits next to me. The train rocks back and forth as he speaks.

"So, first off, are you trained or did you volunteer before the one who was supposed to volunteer did?" he asks. We both tell him how we trained our whole lives for this, and are very eager to go in. He smiles.

"At least you're better than last year's pair!" Last year, nobody volunteered and the two sniveling excuses for tributes were first to die in the bloodbath. Gloss takes a sip of his cocktail.

"What are you two's best weapons?"

"I can throw and melee with axes," I say confidently.

"I'm very precise with a sword," Garth says gruffly. Clearly he's bored with this already and wants to just get in and kill stuff. Gloss then gives us both smiles and walks out the room.

Isabelle Freeman, District 11:

My mentor is called Chaff. He's pretty crazy, but nice. I roll over in my bed. Sleeping will be impossible. Knowing that this is the journey to my death, I'll probably never sleep again.

I've worked out an angle. Look like I don't care. Pretend this really is all a big game. Chaff told me to go for it, so why not? The other tributes will see me as competition, and then not consider me one of those tributes there to just be killed and then be done with. I can throw knives. I can hunt. I'm a survivor. The Capitol's stupid game won't bother me. Or at least that's what I should look like.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

Light floods into the room as I wake. Life's good when you're the best fighter in the most prestigious combat school in Panem and you're going to enter the Hunger Games. There is no doubt I can win. Last time a mugger came at me I left him with a broken neck and a knife in his back. I've got experience in killing.

Tonight are the chariot rides. I'm not excited. This bit is just boring. Soon the real fun begins.

Soon I can kill and let all of Panem see my will to win.


	3. The First Look

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

THE PRE-GAMES:

 **Time for the chariot rides! Now for you to get introduced to the next handful of tributes! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harvey Johnson, District 8:

Textiles. Costumes. Not a good combo. Me and Sarah have been dressed as mosaics. I feel so stupid and embarrassed. Boarding the chariot is difficult due to the very restrictive, rectangular shape of the costume. I feel so awkward. Sarah, despite the silly outfit, has her chin up, her dark hair flowing down next to it. Within a few minutes we start.

I don't want to make eye contact with any of the Capitol audience. Nor do I want to smile or wave. All I do is stand, head down, pretending I'm back at home, painting textiles.

Ted Rence, District 9:

Despite my slightly strange costume, I feel on top of the world. I'm proud to work on a grain farm. I'm honoured to live on a farm... with Peacekeepers... who shoot you if you do something wrong... yeah, maybe not that bit. But the District 9 bit, yeah. For sure.

We canter through the parade, surrounded by the other tributes. Ones I will have to fight later on. And ones who will try and kill me. I push this though out of my mind quickly, before I break down and cry.

Reela Perin, District 7:

I'm a tree. How glamorous. Wooh! Yeah, this is totally sarcastic. This is hell. Everybody else looks amazing, apart from District 8, who are dressed as bits of grain. I'm here, looking a fool, trying to impress people who will sponsor me and help me survive in the arena. What can I do? Wave? Tried that. The costume restricts my arms. Smile? My braces embarrass me too much. Stand there and wait for this whole hell to be over? Good plan. I look over at Robert, my district partner. He's so smiley. I wonder if he'll be a formidable foe when I'm trying to cut his throat.

We stop in a semi-circle around President Snow on his podium. After he gives his speech, we ride back to our mentors.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't very good, I know. But when the Games come, these should become less boring. But bye for now!**


	4. Brushening up

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

THE PRE-GAMES:

 **Phew! 24 hours and 28 people have taken the time to view my story! I know the Pre-Games stuff is boring and not many like it, but the only reason I'm doing it is to get you all close to the characters. This one should be slightly longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex Hutan, District 10:

Clearly, I'm not cut out for the Games.

I've tried archery. Barely missed the instructor. Sword-fighting? The opponent's sword kept whacking me in the fingers. Knife-throwing? I cut my own hand trying to hold the knife. Axes? They were so heavy that I actually almost impaled my own foot. Maces? I accidentally held the wrong end.

As you can see, this is not good for the male tribute of District 10. And the most irritating thing is, Thalia is doing great! She can hit the yellow circle every time with a bow, can decapitate two dummies in one strike with a sword. She can wrestle. Hold the right end of maces. She's making me look bad. Like, worse than I already am.

As I queue up to learn how to make a fire, there's a tap on my shoulder. I swivel round to see Ross from District 4. He gestures to the other Careers at the other end of the room. Then he speaks:

"They think you're an appetizer," he says. At first I'm baffled, but then I remember how they take out the least skilled tributes in the bloodbath and then fight the real threats. I then realize that if I want to survive day 1, I'll have to impress them somehow. But I have no idea how that can ever happen.

Barney Kinderf, District 12:

Being a District 12 kid who lived in the Seam all his life, you wouldn't expect me to be too good at anything. But you're wrong.

I'm very good with a spear. I can throw them with incredible accuracy. Only problem is that I need the exact right size and weight. Not likely they will have it in the arena. And if they did, I'd have to fight for it. Fighting close is not what I'm good at. At all.

As I walk over to the edible-plants station, I notice Jackie, my district partner, recite every single one without any errors. She's small, with black hair in a bob. Her face lights up whenever you talk to her. I don't know how anybody could kill her. She's friendly to everybody. She nods at me as she walks over to join Theresa from 3 at archery.

I get everything right on the test, making two skills I'm good at. I survey the room once again. There's the Careers showing off their combat skills, probably to intimidate the other tributes. I don't dare join them at the same station. I'll mess up and they'll see me as a target. Certainly won't help myself.

Robert King, District 7:

I won't be running into the Cornucopia, that's for sure. I can't fight, I can't kill. I'm not a fast runner. I can't do anything that will help me in the arena. I can't recognise poisonous berries. I'm pretty much screwed.

I think this over as we eat lunch. So far I've tried:

Archery  
Sword-Fighting  
Javelins  
Spears  
Wrestling

None of which I'm any good at. What could I do in my private training session? Only thing I can remotely do is light fires, and that's only because I come from District 7, which is lumber. But that would probably get me about a 5. Not a good situation.

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

This Games are going to be a breeze. Most of the tributes can't wield any sort of weapon at all. As well as axes, I can use swords, knives and bows. So if I'm stuck without my first choice, there's much more to use.

I land my axe in the target once again. It's getting boring, just decapitating dummies every time. I prefer some variety, so I walk over to Garth and practice my sword combat. He's amazing, and I'm never able to get past his blade. He'll be a real threat in the arena. I drop my sword and help Johansen with his archery skills. He's not bad, but definitely needs a lot of work.

Jeez, me assisting fellow tributes. Not something I thought I'd do. But their my allies, and I'll do anything to stay alive.

Even if it means killing them all.


	5. Find the Will

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

THE PRE-GAMES:

 **Now, I'm skipping to the Interviews here, since the scoring will be told by the tributes throughout the story. Just to let you know, I've got a big list of who dies in the bloodbath, so be prepared! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

My dress flows down to my ankles, my dark hair hangs loose around my bare shoulders, my face all made up to cover the acne all over it. For the first time in my life, I feel beautiful.

Myself and the other tributes sit at the side of the stage while Caesar Flickerman warms up the audience with some jokes. I'm up first, and I walk onto the stage, my high heels clopping against the floor. I sit down in front of Caesar, who smiles at me and starts the interview:

"So, Jerlia, being a Career tribute, how long have you been training for?" he asks with a friendly tone.

"I've been training all my life," I reply confidently. I need to be confident. Confidence means sponsors. Not that I'd need them anyway.

"I can tell, with that ten in training." He turns to the audience and gives an impressed look. He speaks again.

"Jerlia, what would you class yourself as? Vicious, stealthy, loyal or brutal?

"Hands down vicious. Many tributes will have their faces appear in the sky because of me," I say arrogantly.

"That's a very useful trait to have in these Games," says Caesar. "So how different is the Capitol to home?"  
I have to think about that one before I speak.

"The technology is so advanced here. We're lucky to even get TVs at home."

Caesar nods at this. Suddenly, the buzzer goes.

"Well, that's time up, I'm afraid," Caesar says apologetically.

I get up and walk back to my seat.

Next is Garth, Johansen, Kate, Ross and Ellie. With all the Careers done, the weaklings are to be interviewed.

Isaac Fanm, District 9:

Caesar begins my interview:

"So, Isaac, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I reply. I've already decided to go for a polite angle.

"I couldn't be better," he says excitedly. "Isaac, you volunteered for that young boy at the reaping. What brought you to do that?"

"I did it because nobody that young should be killed. I have no family that loves me, so I have nothing to live for. So dying knowing I saved a life is the way I want to go," I say truthfully. Caesar nods slowly.

"That was a very heroic thing to do, Isaac. And you have the potential to win, with that eight in training!" Caesar reassures.

"I can't win. I don't have the guts to kill, and only the ones who are brutal enough can win." I say, giving up.

"Isaac. If you dig down you can find your will to win" Caesar says. Just then, the buzzer goes.

Times up.

Later, in bed, I think over what Caesar said.

Yes, tomorrow I'll go in and win.


	6. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **The Games are finally here! These will be a lot more polished since I planned these like a week ago. I started writing the Pre-Games literally last night (26th October 2016). So here we are! The bloodbath starts!**

* * *

Michael Horrel, District 6:

I could be dead just a few hours. Or less. I've been waiting in the launch room for an hour, nervously sipping a glass of water. Probably the last one I'll ever have. My stylist clutches my hand. She clearly doesn't want me to go. I would be flattered if it wasn't for the fact that I'm probably going to die in an hour.

The voice over the speaker tells me we have 10 seconds to get into the launch tube. I oblige reluctantly, and the tube seals behind me. The pod begins to rise. I feel a sick feeling. This is it. The end.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

Finally! As we emerge, the light blinds me for a few seconds. Then I see the arena for the first time. The Cornucopia is sat in the centre of an open field, with different landscapes on each side. The left, woods. The right, jungle. Behind, a mountain range. In front, desert.

I'm so ready. I eye the swords in the mouth of the Cornucopia. The deaths are going to come hard and fast, and Panem will remember me forever.

10...9...8...7...

Harvey Johnson, District 8:

I position myself towards a knife just fifty metres in front of me. A red backpack is near it, so if I can get those two items I'll be good to go.

6...5...4...

Sheela Ponye, District 8:

The time is now. I can't do anything about it. The numbers on the Cornucopia count down.

3...2...1... The gong sounds.

Let's go.

Garth Vander, District 1:

I sprint in as fast as I can. The majority of the other tributes are going in as well. I reach the mouth and grab a sword off a crate. I scout out my first kill. There's Theresa from 3, attempting to grab a backpack next to me. I kick her in the face and then throttle her through the stomach.

First kill of the Games. Oh yeah!

Michael Horrel, District 6:

I reach the mouth as Garth kills Theresa. At the very back is the sword I need. It's in a holder on the wall. I draw it out and turn back. I don't plan on killing anyone just yet. Suddenly I notice a tent pack just lying there. If I could grab that I would be very happy indeed.

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

My axe flies into the chest of Sheela. She didn't notice me and was stupidly searching through a backpack. So far that's two down. One by me and one by Garth. I survey the field. Helen from 5 is fighting for a sleeping bag with Quince from 3. Ross is guarding the outskirts of the horn with a knife in hand. I draw another axe out of the bag over my shoulder. I ready to throw at Reela from 7 when someone slams into me from behind. It's Gertrude from 9. She's armed with a dagger and is about to stab me when I slash my axe across her throat. I then turn and throw the same axe at Walter from 5, which he just dodges. Two kills. Not bad.

Olivia Wert, District 6:

I can't seem to see Michael anywhere. I need to find him. We decided we'd be allies already. Then I spot him. He's fighting with Robert from 7 to get a tent pack. I tighten the grip on my machete and run over. Robert doesn't see me at first. I grab his arms and pull him away. What I don't notice is the knife in his hands. He stabs me in the leg and leaves the blade in there.

The pain is unimaginable and I collapse to the ground. My distraction works. Michael had just enough time to grab the pack before Robert could turn round. Michael then choke-slams Robert and swings round his sword, digging the long edge into his chest. I'm very impressed. He just killed someone. Even better, he killed someone to save me.

Ellie Gronie, District 4:

The bloodbath is in full 's several bodies now lying both in and around the Cornucopia. I haven't killed anyone yet. Nor do I intend to unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm not a proper Career. The rest are hacking at the other tributes, the occasional one getting hurt or beaten by an exceptional fighter. Ross is also standing next to me, not really knowing what to do.

Suddenly, an arm wraps around my throat. I see a knife blade in the hand. I takes a second to realize that I'm being attacked.

Ross is such a hero. He slashes the attackers throat before they cut mine. I turn to see the corpse of Walter from 5. He must have thought we weren't paying attention. There's no "not paying attention" in the Hunger Games.

Jackie Moser, District 12:

I don't know why I'm still at the Cornucopia. I should have left ages ago. Barney did. I guess the bounty is too tempting. I have three packs and a sword. We're a good way into the bloodbath and I'm surprised I'm not dead.

I spoke too soon. The sword slices across my chest before I can see it. I scream and collapse to the ground, my legs giving way under me. I see Johansen from 2 standing over me. As the darkness washes over me, I realize I should have just accepted my fate and ran.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

I watch that puny girl die and turn around. Most of the tributes are now taking flight, though there's one left rummaging through packs. It's Harvey from District 8. He doesn't see me at first, so I decide to make the final kill of the bloodbath cooler.

I drop my sword and pick up two knives. I walk over just as he begins to run out. I step in front of him and cross both knife blades across his throat.

Kate Anseld, District 2:

A few seconds after Harvey's death, the cannons begin to fire. I shot down Barney from 12 as he left, making one of the cannons his. I count the shots. They go up to eight. Not many compared to some years. Sometimes half the tributes die in the bloodbath.

We begin to move away from the Cornucopia as the hovercraft comes in to collect the bodies. Afterwards we walk back in and get to work.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

I manage to carry Olivia deep into the jungle before setting her down. She had managed to grab a pack from the Cornucopia before the fight with Robert. We open it to find crackers, water, bandages, dried fruit, matches, a thermal coat, a knife, rope and a coil of wire. Not a bad haul. I then open the tent pack.

After a lot of fumbling around with the tent, we finally got it set up. I yank the knife out of Olivia's leg, causing her to yelp in pain, and quickly bandage it up. She limps inside the tent. She still has her machete and I still have my sword, which is good. We can both defend ourselves.

"Do you think Robert actually died? You may have just injured him," Olivia says doubtfully.

"I don't know. We'll find out tonight," I say, though I'm pretty sure I killed him. My sword dug in deep enough to reach his heart. But we'll find out tonight.

Isaac Fanm, District 9:

OK, bloodbath survived with a backpack and spear. I had a run in with Johansen which nearly killed me, but I hit him with a backpack before he could deliver the killing blow.

I'm deep in the woods, up a tree. It's dusk and I'm waiting for the seal. The anthem finally plays and I look up to see the bloodbath deaths.

First is Theresa from 3. That means the tributes from 1 and 2 are still alive. Not surprised. Next is Walter from 5. That means all the Careers survived. Then Robert from 7, both from 8. Then what really gets me is Gertrude's face flashing up in the sky. Then both from 12. The seal disappears and then everything is silent.


	7. Day 2: The first alliance

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **Day 1 is over. The bloodbath resolved. Eight tributes killed off. Day 2 is when we begin seeing how the 16 remaining tributes fare. Remember to review who you want to win and I might put them on the list for who might be crowned victor! Enjoy!**

* * *

Garth Vander, District 1:

The night was pretty good. Seeing the faces in the sky, bragging about who killed who. Then we bantered about home life, things that happened, embarrassing moments etc. We slept inside the Cornucopia until morning. I'm first awake, sorting out the haul of remaining items left by the other tributes who either took off or died. I didn't do too well yesterday, killing only one tribute, but I'm now determined to kill at least three before the end of the Games.

I wake the others up, who stand up groggily and slowly move to pick up their weapons and start the day. Day 2 is when we're still fresh from the bloodbath and eager to kill.

We see the first fire in the woods. The idiotic person lit it and the smoke is visible from all over the arena. Johansen points it out with an excited look in his eyes. Everybody grabs their weapons and we begin to run to the tribute.

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

My axe is getting really warm from being held in my hand for an hour. Eventually we reach the source of the fire. The boy from District 3, I think his name is Quince, looks at us in shock.

We all attack at once. Garth slashes his chest, my axe embeds in his skull, Kate's arrow lands in his neck (by this point the cannon has fired), Ellie's knife lands in his side and Ross's spear impales his heart. Johansen slashes across the throat of the body to make sure.

The body is pretty beaten up, with weapons sticking out of it and slices on vital organs. We retrieve the weapons and leave the body for collection. So yeah, warning tributes, that's what happens if you're stupid.

Isaac Fanm, District 9:

The cannon wakes me with a jolt. I nearly fall out of my tree. That's fifteen tributes left. I wonder who it was. The killer was probably one of the Careers. They're murdering machines. I climb down and sort out my pack, which I haven't touched yet. Inside is a packet of biscuits, and empty water flask, matches, thermal gloves, bandages and some sort of medicine which I can't explain. Not the greatest haul, but better than nothing. My spear is a little harder to transport, so I carry it everywhere.

I walk deeper into the woods, with strange creatures lurking everywhere. They aren't normal animals, that's for sure. They're muttations. Any one of them could be deadly. Therefore, I don't go near any of them.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

The tent is filled wit sunlight. It's late morning and we're sorting through items. I didn't pick up a bag, so we only have Olivia's to work with. She's still limping from her leg injury, but hopefully it will heal soon. She needs it.

The jungle is full of strange mutts. I manage to coax a pigeon over with food, and quickly break its neck. So we have dinner. Good.

Reela Perin, District 7:

I didn't get the bag in the fight with Barney. He punched me in the face, slashed my shoulder with a knife and took it. I'm bleeding out. It's Day 2 and we're already on fifteen tributes left. Before long they'll have the top 8 and then victor. I want to be around for that. It's noon and I'm also pretty hungry. The jungle doesn't have many edible berries. I'll just have to search around a bit until I find some and hope for a sponsor to give me bandages.

I'm in luck. It's late afternoon and I find a big, black structure. I have no idea what it is until I find it's a tent. With hopeful tributes inside. There's two ways this could go. I could have a cut throat within seconds of me opening the tent, or they could let me talk first. Cautiously, I call into the tent.

"Hey, I'm gonna starve out here and I'm bleeding out! Could we be allies?" The zip opens and I find Michael and Olivia from 6. Michael's holding a sword. But when he notices the wound on my shoulder he drops the weapon. "Come in," he says.

A few minutes later, I have dried fruit in my hand and bandages on my shoulder. These Games could work out for me after all.


	8. Rise and Fall

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **Day 3! We have the two brave alliances and 6 other tributes trying desperately to get through the Games. Yesterday we had a death, today we might see some more! Root for you're favourite! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex Hutan, District 10:

Phew! Day 3! My sponsors have been generous. Though I only got a seven in training, I've still received a parachute with a knife and some rice. I guess running from the Cornucopia wasn't the worst plan after all. I wasn't one of the eight deaths and I've not been stupid enough to light a fire and get killed, like Quince did.

I'm in the desert wasteland. Water is in need here and the only reason I haven't moved to the woods yet is because I'd have to pass the Cornucopia. Where all the Careers are.

There have been no cannons yet, but then again it's only the crack of dawn, and deaths don't often come at night.

Yasmin Intuler, District 10:

Honestly, risking my life in the bloodbath to get that pack and sword wasn't worth it. The pack only had beef, wire, rope and an empty water flask. The sword is a bit better, since not many tributes got them and I can kill someone with it now. I could potentially hunt with it, but the desert wasteland doesn't really offer much.

Maybe an ally would help. I quickly shove the thought out of my mind. Allies may help you do something you need to do, like eat, but then they can kill you so easily. I'd much rather not take that risk.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

Reela turns out to be a pretty good ally. She can fight pretty well, and she can hunt too. A good combination.

Us as an alliance haven't had to fight anyone yet, but then again it's morning of Day 3 and that's when most tributes are still recovering from the bloodbath.

"Do you have any more weapons?" Reela asks, sounding like she almost feels bad about asking it.

"Well, we have this knife that came from the pack," I say, handing it to her. The weapon will be no match against the Career's blades, but it's better than no weapon at all. She thanks me and slides it into her belt.

I'm glad I gave her the knife. Within seconds of her taking the blade, the zip unzips. And there's Helen from 5. The rage in her eyes is unmistakable as she brandishes a short sword.

Reela throws her knife into her shoulder, causing her to stagger back out of the tent. I draw my sword and Olivia her machete. We all run out of the tent, ready for combat.

Reela Perin, District 7:

I'm now stuck unarmed. My knife is lodged in Helen's shoulder. Attempting to retrieve it will end in death. I step back as Michael takes a diagonal slice at her, which she steps back from before it can hit. Helen attacks with a slice at Olivia's throat, which she blocks with her machete. I use this time to kick her in the stomach and retrieve my knife. She yelps as the blade exits her body and blood begins to flow out.

This is getting deadly now. Olivia is slashed in the abdomen and she begins to contract in pain on the ground. Michael calls her name before he has to parry a lunge at his chest. Then what I always feared would happen and always knew will. I notice Helen's sword in my abdomen. I don't notice the pain at first. My eyes go fuzzy and weird first. Then my legs give way and the sword cuts up my body, through my rib-cage and into my heart.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

The cannon fires and I have no idea who it's for. At first I think it's Olivia, who is now still on the ground. Then I look down and find Reela there, a huge cut all the way through her body. Nobody could survive that.

I feel a surge of pain. Not physical, psychological. I take an slice of rage at Helen, who kicks me over. I fall down, winded, when I see her slam her sword back down on Olivia, causing her to convulse and then eventually, a cannon. Anger and grief builds up through me. I really respected this girl. She was too young. Much too young. I jump up, punch Helen in the nose, breaking it, then thrust my blade through her chest, then yank it out, pull her forward and throw her over my shoulder. The cannon fires immediately.

Kate Anseld, District 2:

The third cannon today fires. We only have half of the tributes left. That means eleven more to kill before I'm crowned victor.

It's late afternoon and we sit around a campfire, chatting and cracking jokes. I generally don't join in with this stuff, so I practice my archery skills on the side of the Cornucopia. The banging sounds are strangely satisfying. I continue to do this until my sheath is out of arrows. I leave my seat and retrieve them. The other Careers begin to whisper behind my back.

Clearly I'm offended by this. I manage to pick up:

"Why don't we just kill her now?"

"She's crazy"

"Dumb"

"Really annoying and weird"

I feel so annoyed with this, I string an arrow and point it at Jerlia's head.

"You'd better not say those sorts of things behind my back. I could kill all of you in a matter of seconds. I might just do that now actually," I say coldly. Jerlia draws an axe from her bag and aims it at my chest.

"You'd better not try and threaten me," she says. She then gets up and begins to advance on me. I keep my arrow trained on her, preparing to let it fly. If I kill her, the rest of the Careers will surely kill me too. But I can run, I'm good at hiding. I could eliminate her and they could never find me again for the rest of the Games. They'll all die and I'll be crowned victor.

Jerlia is first to throw. I'd have been dead if I hadn't moved out the way and released my arrow, which she rolls under and throws another into my leg. I yelp and fire my arrow into her abdomen. I then realize what I've done. Jerlia falls to her knees. I don't know if she'll die, or just be injured for the rest of the Games Either way, I'll be killed by the rest of the Career pack.

I swivel round on my heel and limp as fast as I can into the woods.


	9. Day 4: All but One

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **Day 3 we saw the deaths of Reela, Olivia and Helen. Now there's been a betrayal and Jerlia now awaits her fate. What will happen to her? Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerlia Hartman, District 1:

I'm on my knees for who knows how long, processing the fact that I'll probably die right now. I don't want to die just now, I only got two personal kills, and both were from the bloodbath. This really isn't good for a Career. I then find myself slipping downwards, going down. I hit the ground softly on my side, realizing I can't change my facial expression. I can see where my head is, which is across into the jungle. My vision is just fading when I feel a sharp stab of pain in my stomach.

Garth has just yanked out the arrow. I can feel the blood flowing down, though I know his efforts will be helpless. As I lose all feeling and vision, I know I lived my life well.

Kate Anseld, District 2:

The cannon signifying Jerlia's death is somewhat a shot in the heart. I just killed a girl in my alliance. They will stop at nothing until I'm dead, that's for sure. So that's four dead today. The three cannons earlier and Jerlia. It's night time now and I'll see the seal soon.

Finally, the anthem plays and the sky lights up with the seal. First is Jerlia. I know how devastated the Careers will be to see that. Then Helen from 5.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

After Helen is Olivia. Seeing her face is like being winded. I loved that girl. Finally, Reela. Then the anthem ends and the sky darkens. I'm very surprised at Jerlia's death. The Career tributes usually don't die until at least Day 7. I tuck back into my tent. Tomorrow will be the fourth day in the arena. Already thirteen dead.

Ted Ount, District 11:

Morning is especially beautiful in the mountains. Up here, you can see the bright yellow ball rise up in the east, the other sections of the arena lighting up. It would be very pleasant if it wasn't the Hunger Games.

My mountain is very snowy at the top, which is why I'm only about three quarters of the way up. Though I retrieved a thermal jacket during the bloodbath, I don't want to risk freezing to death up there. The death recap is also very bright up here, so I can see the whole thing in HD.

I'm working out how I'm going to retrieve food from the Career's camp when I hear the familiar chiming of a parachute. A sponsor gift! I don't hesitate to open the canister. Inside is a few packs of biscuits and, most excitingly, an axe. A weapon! Finally, something I can defend myself with. I smile up at the sky, showing my appreciation to the kind sponsor who gave the money to bring me this simple present.

I don't dare tuck into the biscuits just yet. Need to ration. I tuck them away into the canister and take the axe. Now, who to kill?

Johansen Smith, District 2:

We're minus Jerlia and the consequences could not be worse. Kate, my district partner, killed her. Jerlia threw to kill first. Kate avoided and Jerlia wounded her leg. In retaliation she shot her in the abdomen, where Jerlia had thrown at her. So Jerlia is to blame for her own death.

The other Careers are still mourning her. She was a killing machine, and the most helpful to the Careers.

"Why did that stupid Kate girl have to kill Jerlia?"

"Let's hunt her down and kill her!"

"Even better, let's torture her and then kill her!"

I have to make the point.

"Guys, Jerlia tried to kill Kate first, and Kate avoided it. Then she was wounded by Jerlia, knowing that she would die at her hands soon, so she shot her. Simple. Jerlia is to blame." This gets through to the other Careers. Ellie and Ross were the only others not plotting to kill Kate. Maybe their not real Careers. I've not seen them kill anyone at will, only to defend Ellie.

Maybe this pack is more dysfunctional than I first thought.

Alex Hutan, District 10:

I've stopped in the vast stretch of sand when I hear the calling. I recognise that calling. Somebody's voice I know.

"Alex! Alex! It's me, Yasmin!" Immediately I sit up. Yasmin! We never made a plan on how to find each other before the Games. I call back:

"Yasmin! Where are you?" I call. She appears to the right of me, running in. I get up and embrace her. New alliance, let's go.

Isaac Fanm, District 9:

Jeez, so many deaths by Day 4! I check off through my fingers who's left.

The boy from 1, both from 2, both from 4, the boy from 6, myself, both from 10 and both from 11. So little left. Thirteen dead in the last few days. It's evening and I'm up my tree, trying desperately to sleep.

The anthem begins to play and I see the seal in the sky. There were no deaths today. Tomorrow is our fifth day in the arena. Soon all will be dead, but one.

And that one will be me.


	10. Day 5: And of Course

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **Hello again, Day 5! I want to just keep this as brief as possible, so you can get reading faster!**

 **I want to apologise for my story error, where I said Yasmin never wanted an ally but she's allied with Alex. Sorry for that mess up. Anyway, enjoy the rest of this chapter!**

* * *

Kate Anseld, District 2: **  
**

Survival is not what I'm good at. At all. I've always been fed, not ever having to feed myself or have to work for it. Therefore, in the training centre, I didn't bother going to any of the survival stations. How much I regret that now.

I continue limping through the woods, the axe in my leg still hurting like hell. I don't dare remove in fear of bleeding out, so I just leave it in.

It's early morning and I figure that if I kill another tribute, I can take their supplies and have food for a couple more days. Then I'll need to keep away from the Cornucopia if I don't want to be killed by them on sight.

I decide to go hunting while there's still plenty more tributes around. Just then, I hear a rustling sound. I load my bow and swivel round to find Ted from 11 wielding an axe.

Ted Ount, District 11:

I realize this girl is no ordinary tribute. She's a Career. And with a ranged weapon. I also notice how she has an axe embedded into her leg. This doesn't make her any more vulnerable though. I throw my axe with all my might. Unfortunately, the girl fires her arrow just as I throw my axe. I find myself with an arrow in my arm, and my axe sinks into a tree. I feel a surge of excruciating pain. I cry out and collapse onto the piney floor.

The girl must feel sorry for me, since the next thing I know, there's an arrow in my chest.

Garth Vander, District 1:

The cannon signifies the fourteenth death of the Fifty-Fourth Hunger Games. Jeez, that was pretty fast. Though often this amount are dead by Day 2, if there is a substantial amount of deaths in the bloodbath.

I wonder who the cannon must be for. Hopefully Kate, though I wouldn't bet on it. She's got the only set of bow and arrows in the arena, and there aren't many range-type weapons in the arena either, so it was probably a fight and one won, or Kate killed them. Either way, it won't help us at all.

The Careers are just doing some weapons training when Johansen calls us over.

"Okay guys, we need to narrow down the amount of tributes. So, everybody is to leave the Cornucopia with a backpack and their weapon of choice and kill someone. Then we all meet back here in a few days and see how many are left after that. We'll hopefully reach Top 8 then." I think it's a pretty good idea, and everybody else agrees, so the plan's put into action.

I grab a black pack from the pile and slide a few more knives into my belt. Ellie takes her throwing knives and a red pack. Johansen an orange backpack and Ross a green pack. I clench my sword as we all split into different regions of the arena.

I sprint as fast as I can into the woods. Ross is headed into the desert, Ellie the mountain range and Johansen the jungle. It'll be Top 8 in no time.

Isabelle Freeman, District 11:

I wonder who's cannon that was. Hopefully not my district partner, though it's very possible. It's evening and the seal should be appearing soon.

I begin to snack on some of my crackers from my pack when the anthem plays. _Please not Ted._

And of course, it's Ted.

And of course, there's someone attacking me right now.

And of course, I've now got a knife in my back.

And of course, I'm dead.


	11. Day 6: Vengeance

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **So, on the evening of Day 5 we saw the death of Isabelle Freeman from 11. She was killed by one of the Careers, who have split up into the different regions of the arena. Now the budding killers will narrow down the playing field until no one remains. And then they must fight.**

* * *

Ellie Gronie, District 4:

I watch the sky as the anthem plays. Only Isabelle today. The one I killed. I still sit in the place she died now, her blood still staining the snow. She was my first proper kill, and I can't push the thought out of my mind. I killed someone. I took somebody's life. They were so innocent, not fighting anybody, not guilty of murder like me.

I didn't think as I threw the knife into her. She didn't notice until the effect of the knife took over and she felt the comings of death. I still remember her calm expression as she died. Maybe she wanted it.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

So Isabelle is dead. I don't know who killed her, but if it was a Career, they should be checking the place up and down for more tributes.

The jungle is a place with scarce tributes. I don't know if any are here at all. If not, the others will be having a right old time picking off the remainder of players.

But after this scouring is over, and we've taken out the final stray tributes, the end is yet to come. The remaining Careers will have to fight to the death, leaving only one player left. Since Ellie has her ranged weapons, I think the fight will be harder than first thought.

As I think this over in my head, I spot a black tent surrounded by weeds and bushes. Finally, a kill.

Garth Vander, District 1:

The woods is quite a big place, with several unlit fires and lost weapons. I pick up a few of them:

A small knife  
A spear-head  
An axe lodged in a tree  
A rabbit with an arrow piercing its eye.

The rabbit is what startles me the most. Kate got the only bow in the arena. Therefore, that kill must have been hers. If she left that perfect food, she must have been desperate to get away from something.

Another sign of Kate is a trail of blood. The axe stuck in her leg must have caused that. If she pulled it out, it would bleed so much she would probably die. I follow this trail, it occasionally ending at random points, leaving me trying to find the next drop further ahead to lead me to her location. I must kill her. She has to go down for what she did to my district partner. Jerlia.

She finds me instead. I hear the metallic sound of a Capitol bow being loaded and pulled back. I swivel round to find Kate there, the axe still firm in her thigh. We keep each others gaze for who knows how long, waiting to see who will make the first move. I do, of course.

I make a deliberate sudden movement, causing her to reflexively fire her arrow. I shoulder-roll under it and, using the time that it takes her to reload, advance on her.

By the time she pulls back the arrow, I've yanked out the axe in her leg. She screams and keels over, blood flowing from the open wound. I pick up the bow and take the fallen arrow on the ground which I rolled under. I load the bow and let it fly into her abdomen.

The way she killed Jerlia. How does she like that? She is in clear agony, from her fatal arrow and her open leg. I decide to sit and watch. Her death is slow, like Jerlia's. She convulses on the ground. Like Jerlia. Her hand becomes covered in her own blood. Like Jerlia.

The cannon finally comes after about five minutes. It was in deep enough to kill her. I pick up Jerlia's axe on the ground. It's stained in both dried blood and fresh, wet liquid. I put it inside my pack. A memento of my vengeance.

Ross Gadisno, District 4:

The cannon fires at about 4AM in the morning. The sixth day. Here I am, wondering how I'm going to kill these two from Ten without being impaled by them, not wanting to kill anyone unless I need to. I guess I need to now if I want to keep my life.

The other Careers will be hunting down the other strays, picking them off one by one. I've only killed once in these Games, and that was during the bloodbath when Ellie was attacked. I'm not in a good position here.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

I notice the shadow through my tent before the tribute notices. I've already armed myself with my sword when he notices me. It's Johansen from Two. I'm doomed.

He lunges at me first. Then I remember how I've been in two fights these Games, both times a tribute dying at my hands. This is no different. I step out the way to slash at his abdomen, only for him to block and kick me as fast as lightning. I stumble back, determined not to die now, when I'm so close to victory! I roll towards him as he draws back into a combat stance.

I slam into him and wrestle him to the ground. His sword and mine clash during the impact and we both fall onto the jungle floor. We roll over each other, making the occasional attempted slash which is parried by the other.

I'm very surprised at how well I'm doing. The fights I've been in, how I've defeated several tributes in combat. Johansen is a more formidable foe, but I can still do this. I can beat him. I can win the Games.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

Jeez, this boy is good. I briefly saw him killing that guy from 7, but he's a really good fighter as well. As we fight on the ground, I realise how he will have to die for me to win these Games. This only boosts me forward, hacking with more ferocity and anger. The boy keeps his face straight, not revealing any emotions.

Suddenly he roundhouse kicks me in the stomach and then punches me in the temple with such power I'm knocked over, dazed. The boy runs back inside his tent.

 _What a coward_ , I think. But then the bigger threat overcomes me. The boy now wields two blades.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

I stunned Johansen to bring out Olivia's machete. She would want me to use it in this situation. I cross the blades over each other. I'm ready.

The combat must be great for the Capitol. Seeing our swords clash, the angered looks on our faces. How must family feel right now, watching me fight to the death...

Michael's sister, District 6:

This is the scariest thing of my life. It's the Top 8, and the combat between my brother and that monstrous boy from Two is intense, the blades clashing, the faces of each other as they block each others attacks.

My mother curls up to me on the creaky sofa. We watch our most loved relative fight to the death. We've seen him do this twice now, each time he's killed the opponent. But this time it's different. Johansen from Two is the most trained fighter in the arena. How could he possibly beat him?

Suddenly, an arm wraps around Johansen's shoulder. It's Isaac from 9. Johansen throws the boy over his shoulder and hacks down on him with his sword. The cannon fires. Luckily, this gives Michael enough time to scarper.

My mother and I cry out in relief and hug each other. Michael is spared for now.

Ellie Gronie, District 4:

The second cannon today. I count through who's left on my fingers.

Garth, Johansen, myself, Ross, Michael from 6, Isaac from 9 and both from 10. That means we're in the Top 8. Interviews will be coming tomorrow.

As the anthem plays, I first see Kate's face in the sky. That's a surprise. I thought she'd hold out until the final fight. Then Isaac from 9.

 _Only six of us left._


	12. The Final Two

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **The days of bloodbaths, endless killings and slaughter are over. The six remaining must battle it out in a final fight to decide who will be crowned. The four Careers are still split, searching the four corners of the arena for stray, easy kills. Those stray tributes are still doing their best to survive in the ever-changing 54th Annual Hunger Games! The Games should be over in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Garth Vander, District 1:

They'll be doing the interviews now. On our families. How they think we are doing. How worried or proud they are to be our parents.

I think over this as I sit at the Cornucopia, knowing that the final few tributes won't be in the woods. I've checked every single millimetre, strained my neck up every tree. They're not anywhere.

I returned with all my supplies. I was barely gone a day, so the food and water wasn't needed. I've been here since dawn, waiting for my fellow Careers to return, hopefully with news of their killings.

Then I realise. This is about the point where the Careers begin to turn on each other. Fight it out until a lone one remains, who kills the last few tributes and wins. I'm skilled in most combat areas, so this should be a breeze.

Ellie is the first to return. She sprints back from the mountain range, panting from the endless running.

"I *pant* killed Isabelle *pant* from 11." She then lets herself fall onto the pile of bags.

 _This is it._ She stands again and begins to walk into the mouth of the horn. I sneak up behind her, place both hands on her head and twist.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

The cannon fires as I'm still trekking back through the jungle. Another Career with another kill.

As I reach the Cornucopia, I see the worst. Ellie's body lies on the ground in front of the horn, her neck clearly snapped. Garth stands there, sword held menacingly in his hand. Waiting for me.

I drop my pack and engage him.

Garth Vander, District 1:

Johansen's a decent fighter. He can parry in a flash. He can stab and slash faster than anyone I've ever seen before. But I'm not intimidated. I push him backwards, bringing my sword down several times, attempting to reach his chest. But he's too fast. He dodges, blocks, parries, rolls, jumps.

Maybe I overestimated my chances of winning the Hunger Games.

Yasmin Intuler, District 10:

With only a few of us left, we decide to move our camp into the woods, where it's safer. We've been walking about an hour when the sound of metal clashing and grunting. There's a fight going on.

I look over into the distance. I wish I didn't.

The two fighters are Garth from One and Johansen from Two. Looks like the Careers are now competing to see who will be crowned. Just inside the mouth of the Cornucopia is a body. I can't tell who it is, but they are pretty messed up. I turn my head quickly away. I'm dead.

Ross Gadisno, District 4:

I finally have intercepted these two. I had to bury myself in sand, trying desperately not to suffocate, but now I stand in front of them, my knife raised.

I hit first. Alex's attempt of a block is pitiful. He falls. The cannon fires.

Yasmin slashes and hacks at me with her sword, but I'm more skilled with a blade. I grab her fighting wrist, sweep her legs from under her and flip her over. I then thrust my knife through her chest. Another cannon. I pick up her sword and begin to move back to the Cornucopia.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

My final blow sends Garth flying into the side of the horn. He slams into it. The cannon fires.

Then I realise. Only one more Career, and then another final kill, then I win.

Ross arrives at the Cornucopia with a sword, knife and his bag. He doesn't look at me as he sets it down. But as he stands up, I slice across his throat.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

The twenty-second cannon. That means there are only two of us left. Oh God.

The anthem plays. It's night time. First is Garth from 1. Johansen probably killed him. Then Ross and Ellie from 4. That means Johansen is left. Then both from 10.

I sprint as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. Johansen, I'm ready for you.

This time, I'll take the opportunity to kill you.

Last time, I pitied you.

I don't want to be a killer.

Now I'll do it to win.

Johansen.

Bring it.


	13. The Victor

THE 54th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES:

The Games:

 **The final two are finally here! Johansen from Two has killed three of his fellow Careers, anticipating Michael's arrival. Michael has been approaching the Cornucopia for a few hours now, preparing to fight the last remaining tribute. Twenty-two are dead. All of those I actually got really close to and didn't want to kill off. There was Reela, the girl I'd planned out for so long and worked out all her backstory. There was Ellie, whose entire doings in the Games were changed. There was Alex, who originally was going to be an amazing fighter, but then I decided to make him an evader, not a fighter, since most of the tributes were to run into the Cornucopia and that meant a big bloodbath. Olivia was originally going to die in the bloodbath at the hands of Helen, and then Michael kills her. And then Michael would be attacked by Barney and he would kill him too.**

 **IT'S SO SAD!**

* * *

Johansen Smith, District 2:

The boy bursts through the jungle trees, sword in hand, prepared to fight. I don't draw mine. I think the Capitol should have some entertainment.

"Hey!" I shout. He stops. He has his blade pointed at me a few feet away from my chest.

"How about we do this without weapons! Give the Capitol some entertainment?" He drops his sword.

"Fine," he growls. "Let's go."

Michael Horrel, District 6:

Yeah, learning martial arts back home was a very good plan. This is the fastest, most intense, and probably coolest to watch, empty-handed fight I've ever seen on the Hunger Games.

We block, punch, kick, elbow, roll, jump, hitting each other any way possible. I elbow strike him in the chest, only for him to punch with his right arm, which I block. I use that block to swing his arm round, bringing him to the ground. He then uses a leg sweep to bring me down too.

I realise we can't properly kill each other with bare hands. It would take ages. So I shove him off me and grab my blade.

Johansen Smith, District 2:

I see him grab his sword.

"Hey! Don't you know anything about honour?" I say. The reply is not what I'm expecting.

"I've been in this arena for seven days. I've seen things I'll never forget about, things too awful to speak of. I've brought children to their deaths! The whole reason they get scared when they're reaped is the fear that they will die. I made that fear come true with two of them! You're a ruthless killing machine, who doesn't care about the children you killed, just doing it for the glory. Sorry my friend, but the fact is, I can kill you now. I'll regret it, but much less than the others."

I think this over. I've killed five tributes in this arena. Could one more do any harm? I slowly pick up my sword. Yes, I don't care about the people I kill. Nor do I care what this puny fifteen-year-old says.

I engage him. It brings flashbacks to yesterday, when we were fighting in the jungle. Now I have to fight harder. The other Careers are dead. The other tributes are dead. One more kill. One more to add to my ever-growing kill list. This fighting will not phase me. Garth was an exceptional fighter, skilled with every single weapon imaginable. If I can kill him, I can kill this boy. But somehow, he's overpowering me.

I realise that, with my overconfidence that I'll win, I've become sloppy. I've killed so many, and they weren't good fighters. Garth was an exception. But my arrogance has been my downfall. This is how I've played the Games. The sword enters my chest. Maybe my chances of winning the Games weren't so high after all.

Michael Horrel, District 6:

The cannon fires. The trumpets begin to play with Claudius Templesmith on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games!" The live cheering deafens me.

I did it. I DID IT! YEAH!

The hovercraft materialises overhead. The seemingly wooden ladder with the sticky rungs pulls me up. For the first time, I can see the full arena. It's actually beautiful, if it wasn't for the fact twenty-three children killed each other in here.

That's it. My victory. District 6 usually dies in the bloodbath.

Not today my friends. WOO!

 **That's the end! The end of the 54th Annual Hunger Games! This was so fun to write, and thank you all who read and stuck with it until the end! I may make a sequel to this, the next year. The 55th Hunger Games! Review if you would like that to happen!**

 **I'm Mople, signing off.**


End file.
